theglobalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
New Embossia
The United Federation was founded on March 31, 1721 by Cranos the Great, after a large-scale battle that decimated the corrupted liberal government. After the war, an empire was established, creating the de facto ''Maxedonian Empire. Soldiers of Maxedon stormed Jones Loyalists (Jones Administration of the Republic) last bastion on the continent of Maexedonia. In recent years, the population has exploded to a whopping 4.2 Billion people throughout the Union. '''History' Historic records show that the oldest civilization that remained in power for a lengthy time was the Greater Maxedonian Republic. It lasted from July 7, 221 BCE to March 31, 1721 after Aden Jones' White House was stormed by Cranos the Great's soldiers as he surrendered, creating the Maxedonian Empire. Within 389 years, the Empire had become a fledging state, but when Emperor Max Emboss realized that the people were becoming unhappy, he restructured the Empire into the "Imperial Phoenix Union. Later on, in March 2011, the Empire went under straining reforms and returned as a United Federation. The Personification New Embossia is formerly known as "Maxedon", his old nation. Though, quite often he is called "Max", even though his REAL name starts with an A. He is sometimes a big fucktard, and likes to yell at people who anger him. But, is mostly nice and will only slap people here and there. A lot of times, he will crack some boring joke, or post some random pic (Ex: SEE PIC TO YOUR RIGHT). He enjoys spending quality time playing basketball in some random park near Embossia. He is also a great football player, and loves '''hitting people. So that's Maxedon! '''Foreign Relations of the United Federation within Global Powers, or Former members New High Charity 24 Since the time when Maxedon was founded, the people of NHC24 and New Embossia have enjoyed a strong and unstoppable brotherhood. They have always fought together and defended each other in times of war. Never has there been a stronger alliance of 2 nations since this one. Zonolia When New Embossia (Maxedon) joined Global Powers, it was peaceful and vibrant. And from the start, Zonolia looked like a very serious, experienced player. That all changed a few months later when Stuffed Taxidermists declared war on Zonolia, causing several nations, including Maxedon and New High Charity to declare war as well. Since then, relations have been extremely ''hostile. '''Almaniania' Almaniania first appeared to GP as the "Almanianian GP Embassy" just a few months before Almaniania moved to GP. Since his first appearance, New Embossia has thought good things about Almaniania, and New Embossia is very pleased on his improvement's on the old GP Wiki. Though they disagree on some policies of the United Federation, the relations are smooth and warm. North African empire Since the start of the Global Powers, NAE has helped Maxedon grow, improve and become more efficient at running a nation. Relations are smooth and extremely friendly. NAE and New Embossia currently are in a Defense Pact. Hahklallah Hahklallah and New Embossia have long-standing smooth relations that are very friendly. They are close allies and have chosen to defend each other in times of war. Alexiandra Alexiandra and New Embossia have shared prosperous and peaceful relations, but it has not always been like that. Early in GPs history, after NAE stopped running for President, the Maxedonian government, who had previously held the position of Vice President and WA Delegate, had decided to run for GP President. In the ensuing race, the Maxedonian government beat out Alexiandra in the Presidential seat of Global Powers. So, in response, the Alexiandran government declared war on the Maxedonian Government, but the war was short-lived, as a treaty was signed short after. Diol Relations between the United Federation and the United Vakali Empire have been moderate, as the two almost clashed, twice, but the Vakali helped the United Federation destroy New Licentia's reputation and drive Cerod out of GP's way. Extra Facts: -Did you know that Maxedon was the FIRST WA Delegate of Global Powers? -Did you know that the nation of 'New Embossia' is a reincarnation of the deleted nation, Maxedon? Category:GP Nations